


Ice Rink

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Barry took Hal ice skating.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan
Kudos: 10





	Ice Rink

“I don’t know about this,” 

“Come on it'll be fun,” 

“Last time you sai that I fell on my ass,” Hal snapped. He glared at the ice rink that had few people on it, which might have been good. “You know Barry when you said we were going to go have fun, I was thinking a movie, maybe even going out drinking or something, so why would you take me to a place where I can break my leg?!” 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Skating up to Hal Barry nudged him. “Need me to hold your hand?” 

“Hell no. You and your speed I’d end up smashed up into glass wall.” Slowly getting onto the ice Hal glared. “It’s fine, I can do this, I’m a Lantern and I can do anything,” 

Anything included falling flat on his back. He had moved forward when his feet slipped and the next thing he knew his head hurt and he knocked the air out of himself. Gasping for air he rolled onto his side taking in deep breathes. 

“Hal! Here, let me help you!” 

“I got it!” Struggling to get up Hal ended up rolling around like a hamster in a ball trying to get his footing. Instead, he continued to look like an idiot with people looking at him wondering why this grown man wouldn’t just accept help. Giving up Hal laid there. “Okay, help,” 

“Hand,” Barry hauled the other up brushing off some of the ice that had gotten on him from all the struggle. “Here let me show you how,” 

“Fine, but we tell no one about this,” Feeling kind of stupid Hal let Barry taking his hands pulling him along. Soon he was able to glide a bit “Huh, not bad,”

“You’re getting it,” Laughing Barry let go of his and. “Alright keep moving, we’re about to turn the corner,” 

“If I fall I’m gonna kill you,” It took a small scared, but Hal managed to get around the corner with little issue. A few minutes later Hal started to get a hold of it. Slowly moving on his own. “Hey, I think I got it,” 

“See, it’s fun! Aren’t you glad you came?” 

“Yeah! And no one was there to witness it, so been better,” with a grin Hal continued to move until he was able to let go of Barry’s hand. “Hey, I got it! Damn, I am good,” 

Cheering him on Barry looked over seeing someone standing off into the crowd at someone who was waving at him. “Hey, look! It’s Bruce!” 

“What?!” Hal whipped around seeing the billionaire there with his hoard of children and he was smirking at him! “What the hell are you doing here-?!” 

Suddenly unbalanced Hal slipped and since he had been skating at the time he ended up skidded across the rink smacking right into the wall of it before falling onto his back once again knocking the air out of him. 

“Hal!” Barry yelled rushing over. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Jordan are you alright?” Bruce smirked down at him.

“I hate you, Spooky,” He glared and groaned seeing that one of his brats had been recording. “And you mini spookies,”


End file.
